Legand of the Pheonix Fire
by backward
Summary: it got deleted nooooo so this is a repost with new chapters 2x1 3x4 5x?? AU OOC
1. Default Chapter

Legend of the phoenix fire 2  
  
Prologue  
  
He was running. Trying to keep ahead of the white mass of flame behind him. He was nearly out running it when he tripped. As he fell he felt his ankle screaming it pain, he knew he wouldn't get up. So he waited for the heat to engulf him. After some time the only pain he felt was still that of his ankle. Not the scorching heat he had expected. All he could feel was a warm tingle over his skin. He opened one eye tentatively and was taken aback at the sight that met his eyes. He was surrounded by what looked like white-hot flame, but it wasn't burning his skin.  
  
/ How? /  
  
Then he noticed the bird. It was like no other bird he had ever seen. Its feathers where long and silky. Each vibrant orange looking like they had been tipped with blood. Its eyes where large and sparkled like sapphires. Framed with long golden eyelashes, they nearly reached each feathered cheek when the bird closed them such was their length.  
  
It opened its beak and let out such a wondrous sound he almost cried with happiness. Then he gasped when it laid its head on his injured ankle and a single pearly tear escaped from its hooded eyes. A feeling of coolness spread over his foot and his ankle hurt no more.  
  
He stared at the foot and then looked up at the bird, but the bird wasn't there any more. Instead there was a beautiful woman. She had straight auburn hair and brilliant sapphire blue eyes. Her skin was smooth and glowed with the light that surrounded them. She smiled and leaned towards him.  
  
"Heero your time has come"  
  
In a small bed. Heero Yuy woke up. 


	2. where everything begins

Part 1  
  
Heero woke up with a start. He was sweating and shaking. His hands where clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were completely white. He looked around and sighed in relief at the lack of white-flame, birds and women.  
  
/ Just a dream, calm /  
  
But he couldn't be calm; part of him knew it wasn't just a dream. It was something else. He just didn't know what. He shook his head trying to clear it of the thoughts that shouldn't be. He heard his cousin, relena stir beside him. He sighed they would have to keep going, they couldn't stay here not if they didn't want them to catch up with them. He turned around to relena and shook her shoulder.  
  
"Come on Lena, we got to get going"  
  
"Cant we stay 5 more minute?" she murmured sleepily  
  
"No if we don't go they might catch us, come on we got to get some food anyway" Heero started to pack up there stuff, a blanket, a couple of pots and a few knifes.  
  
"Ok, ok so where we gonna get the grub?"  
  
"I saw some carts through the trees, not guarded, it should be easy."  
  
**~**  
  
Treize smiled. The one phoenix was near, in the form of an unknown person. He knew that if he could get the person he could wield the most powerful force in the earth; soon he would be the ruler of the world. So soon. He couldn't wait.  
  
**~**  
  
Duo sighed, he was soooooo bored. He was fed up of just being the handsome prince. He wanted some adventure, but he was never going to get that. So he sighed and slumped further in his chair. It was his birthday soon and his father was busy sorting out the night's festivities, not that duo wanted anything to do with it. It was just another birthday to him. But to everyone else it was the day the prince came of age.  
  
His companions, quatre a mage with empathic abilities, wufei his bodyguard and trowa his advisor. All knew that duo didn't really care about this big fuss being made. He was only going along because it was expected, not because he wanted to.  
  
"Why don't you just ask you father if you can not go?" quatre asked he knew how miserable duo was and he wanted to make him feel a bit better.  
  
"Let me go and pass off a chance to show off his riches, never gonna happen." Duo answered a touch of sarcasm in his voice  
  
"Well go then and stop complaining like a useless onna." Wufei snapped  
  
"Oh thanks a lot wu-man you made me feel a lot better"  
  
"You know sarcasms is the lowest form of wit." Trowa said in his usual monotone voice  
  
"Yeah but it's the best." Duo replied in a sullen voice  
  
Quatre looked at the sulking prince in his throne. His chestnut hair was neatly braided into its usual butt length braid but was falling apart from being fiddled with repeatedly. His heart shaped face was molded into a very unhappy expression, frown lines creasing his forehead. His violet eyes looked murderous and his mouth was twisted into a grimace of anger. Quatre sighed there wasn't anything he could do to help his friend so he thought it was best they just left him.  
  
"Come on lets leave duo to figure out what he's gonna do." He motioned for the others to leave  
  
Wufei took up his spot guarding the door incase anything might happen and quatre and trowa went to their bedchamber. Leaving a very angry duo in his throne room.  
  
**~**  
  
Heero and relena hid in the trees by the carts. There seemed to be no one around. Heero turned towards his cousin, and motioned for her to wait there. With considerable stealth, he crept towards the delivery cart that was sitting outside the kitchen entrance. He was hoping there would be some bread and cheese on the cart that he could swipe.  
  
" HEE~RO!!" he heard Relena shout and dropped everything and ran out to help her.  
  
There where 5 soldiers surrounding her and just as 1 of them went in to attack. Heero delivered a roundhouse kick to his head. He made short work of them, knocking several of the unconscious, but when he looked up to get relena out of there. He saw her being held with a knife at her throat, by a tall man with auburn hair and slightly forked eyebrows.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything else, unless you want her pretty little throat slit." The man said in an oily voice  
  
"Hn." Heero put his arms to his sides and kept his eyes fixed on the man holding his cousin  
  
"Not much of a talker are you thief." Treize smirked at the murderous look in the boys eyes and then gasped at the flash of fire he saw in their depths  
  
/ He can't be. He's just some thief. /  
  
Treize shook himself mentally, if he is who he suspected he was, he would do anything to save this girl.  
  
/ I think I will set him test to prove if he is who I think he is /  
  
He smirked as a plan started to form in his well-oiled brain.  
  
"I should hand you over to the police now and they would cut off your hand for thievery boy, but what would happen to this lovely girl here?" Treize held the girl even tighter ~  
  
Relena whimpered when she felt the knife bite into the skin of her neck drawing a little blood, but she had faith. Heero would save her he always had before and he would again. ~  
  
"Leave her alone!" Heero growled at the man holding his cousin as he saw blood well in the place the knife was. He had promised to look after her and he wasn't about to let this malicious man make him break that vow that he had kept all these years.  
  
"Tell you what if you do something for me, she is free to go. If you don't then I'll be forced to punish you and give this little girl to my soldiers to play with. And you know how rough men like that can be on their toys. They often break them beyond repair."  
  
Heero didn't like this one bit, he didn't care what happened to him it would be nothing he hadn't coped with before, but he would not let what this man was talking about happen to relena. She still had her innocence and it was something he wanted to protect. ~  
  
"Heero don't I don't trust him." Relena spoke quietly trying not to make the knife press into her neck anymore. But she wanted to stop her cousin making a deal with this man who obviously couldn't be trusted ~  
  
"I know 'Lena I don't trust him either, but im not letting you get hurt." He said sending her what he hoped was a reassuring look. Turning to the man still holding his cousin. "What is it you want me to do"? ~  
  
Smirking Treize said, "You are going bring me the kings son."  
  
Please review * chibi eyes * pwetty please 


	3. wu's being cocky

Ok well this is where things start happening well more like this is what happens before anything happens. Ok just ignore this little bit it makes no sense!!!  
  
Part 2  
  
Duo looked out of his window. Today was his birthday; the long a-waited event was going to happened. He eyed the cart that lord Treize had sent. He did not trust that man one little bit. He tried to hide it but the lord sorely wanted to get his hands on the throne and, if duo weren't there, he would be the next in the line. So he didn't like duo. It baffled duo that he had sent him a gift then seeing as the lord obviously hated him, why send him anything. He didn't even know what it was he had been given; his father had said that whatever it was it would be their entertainment for the night. He turned away from the window, and went to get ready for the night ahead.  
  
**~**  
  
Heero sat in the wagon trying to figure a way he could get the prince out of there without getting caught by the guard. He knew how tonight was going to run, went out there dazzled them with his martial arts skills, had a match with their specialist and then after the night find away to get close to the prince to drug him and take him to lord Treize. All in all heero did not like it one little bit, but he would go along with it as it was the only way he could be sure of his cousins safety. He sighed and continued to get ready for the night ahead, he really wasn't enjoying the feeling of helplessness he had about this whole situation.  
  
**~**  
  
Duo sat fidgeting on the dais. He did not feel comfortable in these stiff clothes, but he knew they were required for this kind of situation. So he sat on his throne and waited for the festivities to begin. He watched as singers, dancers, musicians came out and tried not to fall asleep. He felt his throne give a start and looked behind it to see wufei with a frown on his face. He had kicked the leg to make sure duo didn't fall asleep; he knew how he was at these kind of gatherings. Duo sighed and resigned himself to staying awake and watching the whole thing out. The trumpeters sounded and announced lord Treize's contribution to the proceedings. Duo watched as people started running around and setting up props for what looked like a martial arts performance. There was a stack of bricks, planks of wood and what looked like jars on top of pillars.  
  
/ This might not be that bad/  
  
Then a figure walked into the arena with their head bowed. When they reached the dais they bowed and lifted their head. Duo gasped, as he saw the face of the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Tanned skin, pointed nose, high cheekbones and messy brown hair falling into the most amazing pair of azure blue eyes he had ever seen. He jumped a bit when he realized those eyes were looking straight at him. ~  
  
When heero walked into the arena he swore he wouldn't look at the person he had to kidnap. He didn't want to know, but he reasoned with himself he had to look so he didn't take the wrong person. He scanned the dais, an oldish man, with graying hair, the king. A blonde boy wearing mages robes. He was standing near a boy with one brown bang covering his eyes. A dark haired Chinese standing behind the smaller throne, and on the smaller throne sat the prince.  
  
/ He's beautiful, what no I cant think that, I have to kidnap him I cant think he's beautiful /  
  
Heero's thoughts were in turmoil as he stared at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Pale skin, pouting lips, long chestnut hair tied into a braid and the biggest pair of violet eyes, that were staring straight back at him. Heero looked away when he realized he had been staring and it looked like the prince was staring to. He turned away and let the cloak slip from his shoulder. ~  
  
Duo whimpered a bit when those eyes turned away from him, but gasped when the cloak dropped from around the boy's shoulders. He was wearing loose white pants that where cut off just below the knee exposing his delicate ankles and he had on a deep blue vest, the same colour of his eyes, the was open at the chest. Duo had to close his mouth when he saw the boy's chest. Not overly muscled, but enough to give it definition and a washboard stomach.  
  
/ This is deffinatly gonna be good / ~  
  
Heero took up a fighting stance, slipping into soldier mode exactly like he had been trained to, positioning himself in front of the stack of bricks preparing to break them in two with his hands ~  
  
"Prf, he could never break that many bricks with his bare hands. Not even I can do that." Wufei muttered  
  
At that moment heero brought his hand down splitting the bricks directly in the middle.  
  
"Not even you can do that wu-man, must be jealous." ~  
  
Heero had zoned out to the surrounding world all he was concentrating on was breaking the targets in front of him. Piles of bricks, vases at varying heights, planks of wood they all fell before him. When he was done he turned back to the dais, wiping the sweat from his brow, and bowed to the king and prince again. ~  
  
"Wow he's good. Not one target left. I am impressed" / not only with his fighting / duo thought  
  
"That's only against non-moving targets he wouldn't stand a chance against a real challenger" wufei snorted crossing his arms over his chest  
  
"Is that a challenge?" the boy in the arena spoke up  
  
Wufei hiding his shock at the boy actually hearing him "if you think your up to it, little boy"  
  
"Of course, you are no real challenge to me"  
  
"That fighting talk wu you gonna let him say that"  
  
"No" turning to the king he said "sir is it ok if I go down there and teach him a lesson"  
  
"Yes absolutely, I think it could be quite entertaining"  
  
"Thank you, sir" wufei smirked; he was going to show this upstart just how much of a challenge he was.  
  
Ok well there you go part 2. If you actually want me to carry on to part 3 review and I will cause its done I just gotta make a few changes. So please review it makes me feel wanted!!! 


	4. go heero go go

Part 3  
  
Heero wasn't worried about this challenge from the prince's bodyguard. He had no chance of beating him. Seeing as he had been in training with j since he was 6. His eyes darkened at the thought of his training. Not that many people would call it that, torture maybe, a science experiment not training. He knew though that because of this training the Chinese boy didn't stand a chance.  
  
~ Wufei jumped down into the arena still smirking. This boy didn't stand a chance. He was the last member of the dragon clan. He had been taught martial arts since he could walk. He wouldn't fail.  
  
~ Duo was still staring at the boy standing in the arena. He didn't look worried at all. In fact no emotion appeared on his beautiful face. His eyes though they were so piercing, so alive, they stood out in comparison to his stoic face. The prince wanted to know more about the boy  
  
~ The whole arena was quite. Both the fighters were in a ready stance staring each other down. Wufei broke first aiming a series of quick punches at Heero's chest and head. Heero dodged each one without any effort. Then wufei went for a roundhouse kick, which heero deflected with an arm sending wufei to the floor. Wufei changed his position just in time to bring his other leg round to try and catch Heero's legs out from under him. Heero noticed and did a back flip before he was toppled. Wufei jumped up and the stand off started again. This time heero broke off first aiming a punch to Wufei's head the got his arm caught. Using Wufei's hold on his arm he flipped the other to the floor. Sitting on his stomach effectively pinning the others legs and arms beneath him.  
  
"I told you, you were no challenge to me"  
  
~ Wufei was in shock some boy, some boy sent to entertain them my Treize had beaten him. Beaten him the last of the dragon clan, the prince's royal bodyguard.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to know" ~  
  
Heero got up off the dazed boy, pulling him up as well.  
  
"You better go back to your prince," he told the Chinese boy in a whisper He bowed and left the arena by the same way he came in. ~  
  
/whoa, he is one good fighter and a prima body to boot/ duo's eyes hadn't left the spot where the boy had walked out of the arena. He had to get to know him, keep him close.  
  
Really short weren't it!!! Well hopefully it things should start happening in the next part as in the whole kidnapping thing and we should see more of Treize and maybe J, not sure yet though. Please Review please!!!! 


	5. Heero the closet hentai

Heya people *glomps readers*  
  
Here is the next part of Legend of the Phoenix Fire sorry it took a longer time then I thought it would, but I'm having a serious case of writers block at the moment.  
  
Oh yeah and I keep forgetting to do the disclaimer and I really don't wanna be sued (I have nothing anyway) I don't own Gundam Wing (even though I'd love to) this is just my twisted mind playing around with the characters without anyone's permission. Also im not getting paid to do this its just for my entertainment and hopefully others. So pwease don't sue me Mr lawyer =( pwease  
  
Warning: AU, OOC, NCS?? Pairings: 2x1(eventually), 3x4/4x3(implied)  
  
Part 4  
  
A week had gone by since Duo's birthday and he had still not gotten any closer to getting to know the mysterious boy who had so wounded Wufei's ego. He had only caught glimpses of him, but that was still enough to keep his interest in the boy at a peek.  
  
He had seen him walking to the carriage that he had stayed in since he had come form Treize. He had tried to approach the boy and start talking, but every time something else happened, and Duo was getting frustrated.  
  
Not to mention the fact that he had to put up with Wufei moaning and muttering about justice and how the boy must of cheated because 'it was clear a weak onna could beat him'. It was just getting on Duo's nerves.  
  
So he was glad when Quatre suggested they go down to the small lake in the woods bordering the palace, because that always helped to calm Duo's nerves and make him feel better. So he was bounding around the castle having slightly returned to his normal happy hyper self.  
  
"Come on Quat we gotta get down there soon else there's no point is there, cause we'll just have to come straight back!!" Duo shouted out to Quatre's room as he bounced his way to the kitchen to pick up some food for the trip.  
  
"Yes, yes I'll be down in a minute, ok just meet me by the stables" called back an exasperated voice  
  
Duo carried on skipping down the corridor towards the kitchen. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going just daydreaming about blue eyes, when he ran in to a hard, damp chest.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Heero had just been in the place's training room, which the king had afford to let him use, training and pondering how he was going to get the prince to Treize and save his cousin. He couldn't directly attack him as he had too many people around him, which meant he would have to get the prince alone somehow. But he had a feeling his bodyguard wouldn't let him after his humiliating defeat. So he had no idea what to do, and if he didn't get the prince to Treize within the week the Relena was as good as dead.  
  
Shaking his hair free of perspiration he carried along the corridor heading to the kitchen, he felt that he needed to get some food and a drink. Rubbing his face with his shirt, he had taken off while training he didn't notice anyone else coming until someone slammed into him.  
  
***  
  
Duo gulped and looked up then his brain short-circuited. There standing in front of him was the boy haunting his dreams. But not only that the boy was shirtless and had obviously come from some type of exercise as his hair chest was sweaty and gleaming and his unruly bangs where sticking to his face in places. All in all he looked like he was ready to jump in to bed and have a wild make out session. And unfortunately for Duo he had a very vivid imagination (wonder what he's imagining??), so his pants where getting slightly tight.  
  
***  
  
Heero looked at the beautiful prince that had just ran in to him. He knew he was amazing when he was sitting on the dais but up close he was breath taking. Long chestnut hair streaked with gold's and reds, bright violet eyes, pale skin and rosebud lips. Amazing.  
  
***  
  
Duo shook his head to clear his lust filled mind and blushed slightly when he noticed he wasn't the only one looking.  
  
"Umm sorry about that wasn't looking where I was going, in a bit of a rush to get ready" duo said nervously while scratching his head  
  
"Hn" Heero was fascinated with the bit of stomach that showed with the movement of the prince's arm (hentai Heero!!!!)  
  
"So hi I'm prince Duo, but just call me Duo and I don't know your name?"  
  
"Heero"  
  
"Well Heero I'm going on a picnic today would you care to join me?" Duo prayed that he said yes it would give him time to get to know this gorgeous creature.  
  
"Yes I would like to" Heero decided that this would be his one chance to kidnap the prince and save his cousin  
  
Thank you's to:  
  
Ozzypoos my very first reviewer ever woo!! Have a chibi cuddly of your fav character ^_^ hope I made it less confusing for you to read, and I'm sorry that happened before its cause I'm not really used to the posting so it went funny.  
  
Zeionia here ya go I made more hope you like it as much as you seemed to like the other parts.  
  
Dreamer yep Wu was too cocky weren't he but don't worry Heero will teach him a lesson #grabs pom poms an cheerleader uniform# go Heero its your birthday we're gonna party like its your birthday Woo #Heero comes out and drags insane writer away#  
  
Ok well please review I don't think I'll carry on this fic if I don't get some more feedback cause im not convinced people actually read and like it. It'll help convince me I'm not just wasting space on my computer.  
  
So please don't be afraid review. 


End file.
